Spring Fever
by Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga
Summary: Spring is in the air for both Kurt and Blaine. Do they have the same way of showing it? You'll have to find out. KLAINE/BLURT


"**Spring Fever"  
**_(Klaine One-Shot)_

_First fanfiction here, and I'm...hoping it will be a good one. Haha. Hopefully no one will think of me as a terrible person for making Blaine a little sexual. Actually, come to think of it, maybe readers will be happy? But probably not for my poor story-telling chops :P _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Glee', nor the characters associated with it. All I own is my story.

* * *

Kurt was surely becoming the true vision of the perfect Warbler next to Blaine. He was confident, mature and well-behaved, and of course always ready to break out into song when the time called for it- or didn't; he didn't mind either way. Pavarotti would have been proud of his late owner for singing with the same passion and happiness as he did in his bronze curled cage to the vibrant sun that hugged his yellow feathers with the same light as a summer day.

The newest Warbler member practically pranced down the hallway with barely anyone in it as they were in class and he had a spare block. But he knew he should have been doing his homework for tomorrow's science class, and next weeks much needed study time for his English midterm exam. But he couldn't help himself; when Spring was upon Mr. Hummel, it was almost like a high for him until the summer toned him down a notch. Instead he decided he would make his way over the Warblers' practice room, seeing if he could find Baby Grand piano free for his own fingers to create lovely music such as the others did. Though he was not experienced too much in piano, he was learning slowly and Blaine had been helping bit by bit when they both had the time to spare.

Kurt truly felt like when he was walking through the halls of his expensive private school that he was in a palace. His father and step-mother had put in so much of their money to get him here and he always made sure to remind himself they cared enough for him to send him here at their honeymoon expense. The guilt was always a good way of making him respect this beautiful palace of music and equality. Finally, the young gay student came to the Warblers' practice, opening up the large and tall doors with much strength, and peered into the well decorated space. So far it looked like no one was in there until his ears picked up on the sound of his wanted Baby Grand singing a duet with another's fingers, until he noticed the scent of kiwi-scented hair gel and the boisterous ebony curls of the lead Warbler, Blaine. Kurt's hands tightened on the strap of his leather paper-boy bag, watching him for as long as he wasn't noticed and possibly seen as a creepy stalker.

_God, he's so cute,_ Kurt sighed. He really was. Blaine was so unique looking, which is what got Kurt's little voice screaming inside his head. From Irish and Filipino descent, though it made Blaine not the tallest fella around, it made him colourful. Hazel eyes putting the clovers of Irish fields to shame. As much as Kurt's sapphire eyes were a sight to behold, they were second best when it came to Blaine's, he felt. Alright, after almost five minutes of the always alert Blaine not feeling Kurt's presence near him nor detecting Kurt's peach-strawberry hand lotion put on a tad strong this time not knowing he would have been testing the senses of the Warbler in front of him.

Time to let himself be known to the man he was in love with. "Blaine?"

Blaine's head suddenly perked up, the gel already worn off from his locks being bent back to attempt and look somewhat straight. Through his curled bangs, he looked... differently at Kurt? Did something happen to him earlier today? Or was he just putting himself through more music learning to make sure they were ready for whatever competition or impromptu performance they may be already planning out. Blaine was silent though the one note from the piano was still lingering in the air. Hazels exchanged an unknown message with the blues, worrying Kurt enough to advance forward and look over the lead Warbler.

"Are you alright? Do you need something?" Kurt questioned. Maybe all he needed was someone to talk to because he sure looked like there was something on his mind or bothering him. It made Kurt a little uneasy the way that Blaine was slumped over the piano the way he was like he was about to spoil the white keys with puke.

"N-No, I'm fine. Thanks, Kurt" Blaine staggered his voice.

"Could have fooled me" the witty brunette replied hastily as if he was trying to provoke more of an answer out of Blaine for the good of both of them- Blaine wouldn't have to be secretive and Kurt wouldn't have to think the worst. And the worst of what he was starting to think: Blaine was having troubles with some other Jeremiah kid. Even thinking about it at this point down the line when it happened a few months ago he was already feeling himself become untied.

When Blaine eased himself off the piano, Kurt could see the usual tidy look of his uniform was unhatched. The shirt being unbuttoned to expose a little of his chest was enough to get Kurt's orbs scanning over the haunted male, but what really got Kurt concerned was when he was that Blaine's pants were unzipped and sliding down himself. As perverted as it might have seemed to think this, Kurt couldn't help but to think that before he had gotten here he might have interrupted a certain...act that should be kept to himself and in a private place. "Am I right to assume that you were pleasuring yourself, Blaine Anderson?"

Though Kurt knew of the fact that this top Warbler; soloist extraordinaire; man of infinite good looks no matter how long or how much you looked at him, was just a normal human being like himself and any other student at Dalton he was still trying to unmask the face of an angel he saw Blaine as. And he just didn't see an angel image, by stereotype, jacking off in the corner of the choir room in the middle of the day either due to something that aroused him in his own mind or something he witnessed.

Did Kurt really want to know?

Blaine didn't have to say anything for Kurt to know that the look on his face and the change of mood in his hazels were answer enough. The only question left in Kurt's mind now was: _should I stay or should I go? _

"I think I'll just leave you be then" Kurt said above a whisper, nervously gripping his bag strap tighter and curling his wrist to make a pinch in the leather.

"No, Kurt," Kurt had a hard time keeping a balanced look to himself when he was feeling so disoriented about what was going on when he stopped himself mid-spin, "don't leave". Blaine's hand patted the seat of the piano stool for Kurt to come and sit beside him. If it were not for the situation that Kurt had found Blaine in, he would have sat with Mr. Anderson in a heartbeat, but there was physical hesitation in Kurt's steps towards the piano, mostly due to his mind flashing through possible scenarios with his heart beat. None the less, it was still Blaine Anderson who was asking him to inch closer to him and so there was no more hesitation in Kurt's brain that getting closer to this man was something he had wanted for a long time.

Kurt placed his hands along the smooth and clean skin of the Baby Grand, looking down at Blaine who was still sitting with what seemed like pride of his unravelled clothing. If Kurt had Blaine's hair, he would certainly be proud enough not to load the gel into it. Kurt was now starting to recognize the glint in Blaine's eyes as content with how he was showing off what he had now to Kurt, who he knew had a thing for him.

"So, umm-"

"I was" Blaine cut Kurt off, obviously waiting for Kurt to be caught off-guard to his reply. Most people, like Kurt, would expect Blaine to deny, deny, deny- but it wasn't completely planned out in his brain when Blaine was so forward. Like a board, Kurt was stiff in posture when he saw Blaine stand up from the piano seat and walk over slowly. As Kurt stared down at Blaine, there was still the matter of Kurt's wandering eyes looking the Warbler over and Blaine not even trying to move away from the exposure that was getting Kurt secretly riled up.

Blaine was getting closer to Kurt, each step he taking seeming to construct a new quiver in Kurt's body with the vibrations on the ground. Blaine's chest was exposed; his button up shirt trailing down to his mid torso and striped tie draped loosely around his broad shoulders. Meanwhile in the lower region, his pants were unzipped and thanks to his shirt being untucked, there was no chance in seeing anything that might have been erected. _Dear God, I feel like I'm on fire right now just looking at him,_ Kurt cursed himself mentally.

Kurt, as Blaine had seen before, was inexperienced in the ways of sexual and promiscuous acts so he really had no way to counter Blaine's frank answer with any of his sarcastic or witty comebacks. "Do you need a doctor? Or...someone?" Was the best he could come up with, and it unfortunately came out of his mouth. Right in front of Blaine.

Although there was a pause there was no hesitation to Blaine's answer towards Kurt. "No," he moved his hand from his side to the sweet porcelain flesh of Kurt, "you'll do just fine".

Without any time to answer back with even a questioning glance, Kurt felt himself being lifted up onto the piano as he was sitting himself on the surface, Blaine's eyes happily focused on the body he had placed there. The grounded gay male casually took his blazer off with only his white shirt on, looking over what could have been the little piano he could see over the body he had placed there, or Kurt's lower region. Kurt was guessing his lower region. Just as nonchalant as his blazer was thrown to the side, Blaine's hands started to trail up Kurt's trouser legs gracefully, not subjecting the material to catch onto his fingers while he stroked them up Kurt's leg. What really caught Kurt's attention wasn't that he was being felt up by the most dreamy guy he had ever met but the fact that Blaine was enjoying himself as indicated by a satisfied moan tired together with a smirk. It was only made sexier when Blaine bit his lip and looked up from under his dark unravelled hair.

"Blaine...someone could-"

"Walk in?" Stole the words right out of Kurt's mouth. While Kurt nodded, Blaine disregarded the potential discovery of their boy on boy frivolous sexual acts, which Kurt expected more to come and Blaine just knew. "Then we stop and take our business elsewhere".

Kurt didn't know that Blaine had this side to him. No, that was a lie; Kurt knew every man on the planet had a side like this about them, even Kurt, but it usually came as such a shock for a reason he couldn't even remember. It was only confirmed to be more than just bark when Blaine moved his hands to Kurt's belt and started to unhinge it. The brunette boy blinked a couple of times with his mouth at the side of his mouth in either excitement or insecurity if Blaine would find something he liked. More so, if it pleased him or not. The Warbler was continuing his process, which even in this heat of the mood he seemed to make look delicate and cautious- he was half right.

When Kurt's pants were undone, a noticeable bulge in his underwear was noticed right away, sending Blaine into a state of mind that threw away caution and delicacy. It was quite clear that all he wanted now was Kurt's length.

Kurt had prepared himself for many things: his first graduation, his first new house, his first Grammy award for when he would obviously become even more famous than Rachel Berry- but never for his first blow job that could maybe even escalate into full on sex! But the excitement and slight nervousness was just seeming to make his erection quiver with wonderment and pulse with the need for being pleasured.

"Blaine, I don't know if...I..." Kurt started trying to protest, but it was too late when his girth was swallowed up in Blaine's mouth, the feeling of his hot tongue tattooing Blaine's sex drive onto Kurt to be poisoned by. And this was taking immediate effect. The brunette Warbler leaned back on the piano, his fingers in his mouth to nibble on every time he felt like he needed to make a sound that could potentially attract unneeded attention to their whole...situation. He was sure he was going to have an infinite amount of red marks all over his hand by the time Blaine was done having his way with Kurt's member.

_I thought he said he never had a boyfriend before, _Kurt pondered to himself while tilting his head back thus allowing his icy hues to be unveiled to the sun thanks to a brunette lock of well cut brown hair, _why is he so good at this?_ Was it Kurt's inexperienced sex life that he was so wanting to ask that question, or was it simply because it was a curious boy? He figured it be best to keep his mouth shut if he wanted this to continue, and so with a sigh and massive waves of pleasure washing over his lower half, he felt his heart was going to somehow make its way up to his throat and he'd start singing like the joyous song bird he had turned into lately.

Blaine seemed to be feeding off of Kurt's shy demeanour while he sucked the male's cock, his tongue practically ordering Kurt's penis to cum. It hadn't even been two minutes, and already there was the feeling inside Kurt that he was going to let himself go. _Oh God, not in his mouth! He'll hate me forever. I can't yet, not yet. Please, if there's a God up there, please don't let me cum yet. Just a little longer-_ but it was too late. Without warning to Blaine, Kurt exploded out and found himself gasping for oxygen like a fish out water. Probably adding to the unattractive scene that had been his fault; first the ejaculation, and then the unappealing noises spouting from his mouth. Dare he look down at Blaine Anderson?

He didn't have to, as Blaine pulled himself up to his full height to look down at the dramatic Kurt with a usual attractive smirk and whipping his lips with the back of his hand. "You're too cute" he commented on the damsel-like look to Kurt as he lay there with his pants down to his ankles and sprawled out on the Baby Grand. One hand over his stomach, covering the bare flesh and the other still placed between his lips lightly.

What could Kurt say that didn't make him sound like a fool? Or, more of a fool than he probably already made himself as. Easing his back off the piano and looking down further than he would have had to when he was standing because of the added height of the percussion instrument. It gave him a better view of what Blaine probably worked out for with that chest of his. With a sigh, he looked back at the lead Warbler and smiled awkwardly, "you don't have to spare me; I know I was stupid".

Blaine furrowed his brows to bring some of his hair down to mask his forehead. "You weren't stupid".

"Please. Remember, I have just about as much sex appeal as a baby penguin" Kurt reminded Blaine of the time they were doing the show for the girls of their sister school and the faces that Kurt attempted to make sexy just turned out as uncomfortable looking.

"So you admit you're cute" Blaine placed his hands in his pockets with the smirk he was well known for by now being directed at Kurt's loss of words. Something Kurt was known for was having an answer for everything, and this was one of the few times that there was nothing the young man could say. "I happen to think you're very sexy, Kurt". Silence was admitted once again to the scene from the speechless Kurt Hummel while he watched Blaine do up his appearance again- right from his leather shoes to his perfect hair, even when messed around a little.

Once he was finished, Blaine picked up his bag and started to walk over to the door awaiting for Kurt to do himself up as well. Luckily, Blaine was standing guard at the entryway for the reassurance of the frantic boy across the room from him. "I think you give me spring fever, Mr. Hummel". Kurt perked his head up like he had gained all his energy back and stared at Blaine with shock written across his face. "Come on," Blaine scoffed, "science starts in two minutes".  


* * *

  
_FINITO! It would be appreciated if some people would comment and tell me if I could improve in any way. I plan on writing more Klaine/Blurt fanfiction for the future and it would be better if I could have people reading who wouldn't be offended by my lack of descriptive skills. xD Thanks community and Klaine fans audience, it's appreciated. :3_


End file.
